El master chef y la glotona
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Spoilers para los que no han leído hasta los capítulos 105-107 del manga. Un romance entre dos personas que crecieron en diferente nación y con diferente ideología. El chico es un master chef, y la chica adora comer; la convivencia hace que entre ellos nazca el amor, y algo más...


Spoilers para no lectores del manga. La idea nació desde que nos mostraron esas escenas de Sasha y Nicolo en el 106, pero por una y otra cosa mi mente no lo había podido plasmar.

Nicolo todavía no aparece como personaje aquí en fanfiction, investigaré para ver cómo hago que lo agreguen.

Este es un universo semi-alterno, Sasha tendrá un romance con Nicolo, pero al final que en el canon también morirá… Están advertidos... El que avisa no traiciona.

Estamos a pocos días de la publicación del 108, si algo de lo que sale allí me funciona también podría emplearlo aquí, sino no.

La imagen de portada fue hecha por "Sofii_T" (así la encuentran en Facebook), pero hasta donde vi, esta únicamente fue subida al grupo "Testigos de Isayama".

* * *

EL MASTER CHEF Y LA GLOTONA

* * *

 _Vete, vete, vete, antes que yo,_

 _antes que yo, intente evitarlo._

 _(Lucybell — Vete)_

* * *

Captítulo uno: El principio de todo.

* * *

Nicolo jamás había sentido la impotencia que siente ahora que han sido emboscados por esas escorias y lo han tomado como trofeo. Tuvo que decirles -bajo la amenaza de ser torturado sino hablaba- que venía otro navío en camino. No hubo manera de intentar evitar la captura. Jamás sostuvo un arma. Lo único filoso que manejaba eran sus cuchillos de cocina, y curiosamente ahora lo amenazan con una cuchilla larguísima.

Cuando el capitán del siguiente navío aparece, no duda en pedirle que dispare. No le importa morir acribillado por un alto mando de Mare. Eso sería mejor a continuar con vida en Paradis, o a tener una muerte agónica provocada por esos demonios. Sus planes se frustran cuando Yelena le asesina, y los demás se rinden ante la altísima mujer y ante un hombre de piel oscura.

Permanece cautivo, incluso allí se entera que los demonios secuestraron un tercer barco, al final lo liberan para que cocine.

Se siente humillado de tener que cocinar para sus captores, y por si fuera poco son de esa raza maldita.

No deja de auto-compadecerse.

¿Por qué él tuvo que cocinarles?

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué…?!

Los eldianos expresan en voz alta su duda y eso le ofende.

—Si no les gusta no coman, eldianos. ¿Por qué querría yo que alguno de ustedes…? —Iba a insultarles, iba a decirles que eran indignos de comer sus manjares, pero sus palabras se esfuman cuando mira a alguien devorar una langosta como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡Hey!

—¡No es justo, Sasha!

Le reclaman, pero ella no hace caso.

—¡Señor Nicolo! —Le llama, como si creyera que son iguales— ¡Usted un genio! —Y llora.

¡Llora!

Sus ojos derraman lágrimas de puro gozo, y el master chef se queda ido. Asombrado. Ruborizado.

Se le acelera el corazón por una eldiana que aprecia su comida.

Se siente arder por el elogio, y cuando vuelve a reaccionar los demás chicos ya se han sentado.

El cocinero ve comer a la chicuela a una velocidad que le sorprende que no se atragante, jamás se había sentido tan enaltecido, y aunque no debería quejarse porque –como sea- es un gran cumplido, la regaña.

—¡Aprende modales!

—Nunca probé algo así antes.

—Todavía queda, no tienes porqué apresurarte —En ningún momento le hace caso. Es como hablarle a la pared.

Con el pasar de los meses, Nicolo es testigo de cómo se empiezan a adaptar algunos de sus compatriotas al lugar, incluso construyen un puerto y son visitados por personas del clan Hizuru. Para entonces, comienza a tener sentimientos hacia la glotona más grande de toda la isla, sentimientos con los que lucha, porque todo es contradictorio, porque se sigue alegrando cada que ella le alaba su comida, pero se da cuenta de que su corazón no solo se acelera cuando le aplaude sus habilidades culinarias, sino incluso con solo recordarla.

—¿Qué mierda me pasa? —En el fondo Nicolo lo sabe, pero no quiere admitirlo.

Sasha también tiene sus propias contrariedades.

—Eh, Mikasa… —Le llama en una mañana en la que se están vistiendo antes de ir a desayunar, la Ackerman voltea— ¿Cómo me veo?

Mikasa se da cuenta de que su amiga actúa como si intentara que notara algo distinto, pero por más que lo intenta, no razona qué sera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me dejé crecer el fleco y ahora no me cubre la frente, sino que está de lado.

—Ah… —Musita aun sin entender del todo… ¿exactamente para qué le pregunta a ella?

No es como si fuera la más femenina de las mujeres, además Sasha tampoco es así... ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por algo que no tenga que ver con comida o incluso con sus entrenamientos?

—No sé qué quieras que te diga —Le responde con simpleza.

—Ah… olvídalo —Le dice, reprimiendo su aflicción.

Cuando llega al comedor, Armin nota su cambio, Yelena también, pero el único que lo menciona es Onyankopon.

—Te sienta bien el nuevo peinado, Sasha —Declara con sencillez, y es cuando los que no lo habían notado se dan cuenta.

En esa base que hicieron tan cerca del océano, es un tanto pequeña, así que la cocina improvisada está justo al lado del "comedor", por lo que Nicolo, que había estado terminando de servir los platillos, solo tiene que levantar la vista para confirmar lo dicho por Onyankopon, y cuando lo hace, se queda embelecado.

Más tarde, en un momento a solas, Armin aprovecha para hablar con Sasha.

—Te ves bien con el nuevo peinado.

—Gracias, Armin —Le dice sorprendida pero agradecida.

—No lo dije antes porque no estaba seguro de si me lo tomarías a mal.

—¿Y por qué habría de tomarlo a mal? —Pregunta con curiosidad.

—Por nada —Replica como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto— Aunque tengo una duda… No digo que ahora te veas mal, pero antes tampoco, así que no entiendo por qué te cambiaste el peinado.

—Creí que ya era tiempo de hacer un cambio.

Armin hace un gesto como reflexionando, luego asiente.

—Es buena motivación —Se muestra de acuerdo— Supongo que podría dejarme crecer el cabello— Sasha se ríe con el comentario— ¿Qué…? ¿Crees que no debería dejármelo crecer?

—Bueno, es que si te dejas crecer el cabello, nosotros podríamos ponerte vestido, sandalias, y una corona para que suplantes a Historia en su trono cuando esté embarazada.

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro, Armin?

—Ya te dije que sí, Mikasa. Rebajas un poco y luego cortas acá —Le indica, mientras permanece sentado ante ella. Al final accede, aunque con dudas.

—Primero Sasha… y ahora tú… ¿Por qué están cambiando su apariencia?

—Creí que ya era tiempo de hacer un cambio —Le responde Armin— Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No tengo tiempo para ponerme a pensar en eso.

—Bueno, termina con mi cabello y yo haré algo con el tuyo.

Mikasa accede a regañadientes.

Al día siguiente, todos han notado el cambio en Mikasa y también en Armin.

Cuando Connie le pregunta el motivo a Armin, él responde lo mismo que Sasha.

Connie y Jean están de acuerdo, pero como ellos ya tienen el cabello corto, deciden dejárselo crecer. Eren también se lo ha dejado crecer, pero no es por querer cambiar, sino por descuido propio.

Con el tiempo, Nicolo ha podido notar los cambios en Sasha. No es que sea un pervertido, pero le pone la suficiente atención para notar esos detalles que saltan a la vista, como que sus curvas se han pronunciado, y su cuerpo ha tomado más formas de mujer. Mentalmente le sigue pareciendo inocente y torpe en algunos sentidos, incluso por la forma alegre y efusiva en la que ella se le acerca, puesto que no ve ninguna barrera mental que le impida acercarse. En otros sentidos le ve un tanto madura, como cuando sostiene el rifle y es capaz de dar en el blanco a objetivos lejanos.

En cierta temporada hay escases de mariscos, por lo que Hanji, por consejo de Yelena, indica que se cocinará alguna otra cosa, el problema es que Nicolo se especializa en mariscos, y no tiene ni la remota idea de qué otra cosa podría cocinar.

—Si estás de acuerdo, puedes ayudar a la encargada de cocina temporal —Le comenta Hanji.

Él accede.

Su orgullo de cocinero le impide quedarse al margen, además de que piensa que sería interesante aprender a cocinar otras cosas. Aunque casi quiere patearse cuando se entera de que va a ayudarle a Sasha. No puede ni pensarla sin que se le acelere el corazón, además estarán solos en la cocina, pero no se retracta.

Se presenta con aire militar en la cocina, se dirige a Sasha con frialdad, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un superior que acaba de conocer y por lo tanto no hay confianza para romper el protocolo.

Casi quiere poner cara de asco al saber que cocinarán unos jabalíes, pero simplemente obedece.

Al final, la comida es servida.

—Oye, Nicolo —Llama Onyankopon— No es que menosprecie tus mariscos, pero no me vas a negar que esto también sabe delicioso.

—Sí —Coincide Yelena— Mira que tenía mis dudas ante lo grotesco que lucían esos animales, pero esto ha quedado exquisito.

—Si pudiera les haría un caldo de víbora que aprendí a cocinar en mi tierra —Agrega Onyankopon. Nicolo hace cara de asco, pero para su sorpresa, Sasha se emociona.

—¡También podríamos comer lagartijas! —Exclama la adolescente emocionada. Y el chef la mira hablar emocionada con el otro hombre de demás recetas extrañas, aunque no es que capte mucho de la conversación porque tiene sentimientos atroces. La sangre le hierve, y tiene ganas de repartir golpes y de romperlo todo.

Es claro que siente celos, pero aun no quiere admitir sus sentimientos.

Hasta que ese día llega.

Ese día en el que escucha que los altos mandos de Paradi tienen planes de infiltrarse en Mare. Quieren merodear para encontrar debilidades. Y Nicolo no se explica cómo, pero de algún modo presiente que Sasha no volverá con vida, y el sufrimiento causado con la sola idea de que muera es lo que lo hace admitir lo que realmente siente: Está enamorado.

Enamorado… ¡de una demonio!

Enamorado de quien menos debería.

Lo sabe… y no le importa.

No le importa porque el sentimiento es tan grande que ya no puede negarlo.

Ni quiere hacerlo tampoco…

No cuando siente que se le va el aire de solo pensar que ella no sobreviva.

No cuando cree que todavía hay forma de evitarlo.

Así que lo hace… Va y la busca…

Busca y sigue buscando. Y aunque ha decidido no parar hasta no encontrarla, la tardanza lo hace estresarse.

Es como si presintiera que la idea de su muerte se había hecho realidad y que por eso no la encuentra.

O que cuando la encuentre no será más que un cadáver.

Así que llega al borde de la desesperación, y cuando la encuentra, corre a lanzarse a sus brazos como para asegurarse de no estar teniendo una alucinación.

—¡Sasha! —Exclama, antes de abrazarla con tanta fuerza que parece estar convencido de que así evitará que desaparezca.

—Señor Nicolo —Murmura la chica cuando su estupefacción le permite hablar.

—Quita el "señor" y el trato de usted, ¿quieres?

—Está bien. Nicolo —Le responde, sintiéndose extraña de hablarle de esa manera, pero de cualquier forma continua— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me abrazas así?

—Porque me gustas —Sasha da un grito ahogado. Feliz.

Muy feliz.

Más que cuando Historia le llevó un pan luego de que el instructor la hubiera hecho correr durante horas.

Más que cuando les informaron que cenarían carne antes de la batalla de Shiganshina.

Posiblemente tuvo momentos más felices en su vida, pero de momento, no sería capaz de recordar ninguno porque está obnubilada de felicidad.

—¡Tú también me gustas! —Responde cuando recupera el habla, y Nicolo se siente tan dichoso que no podría disimularlo ni aunque lo intentara.

—Entonces quiero pedirte algo —Sasha imagina que le pedirá que sean novios, y se emociona, pero no dice nada, sino que espera a que él hable— No vayas a Mare.

—¿Eh? —Balbucea confundida, no precisamente decepcionada de que no le pidiera que iniciaran un noviazgo, sino tratando de procesar lo que le dijo.

—He escuchado que planean ir a Mare… y no quiero que vayas.

—Pero Nicolo. Soy una soldado. No puedo negarme.

—Solo tienes que desertar —Sasha abrió la boca, en evidente estupefacción.

—¡No…! —Replica ofendida— Este el camino que elegí. ¡Es lo que soy!

»No he desertado ni aunque mi vida peligró, ni cuando tuve que enfrentarme con humanos. ¡Ni siquiera lo hice cuando peleé contra mis antiguos camaradas!

»Yo jamás te pediría que dejaras de cocinar. Porque eso es lo que haces, eso es lo que eres… ¡y yo soy una soldado porque lo elegí!

»Juré ofrecer mi corazón por la humanidad dentro de las murallas, y si para esa causa, me ordenan que me infiltre en Mare, lo haré.

»No eres de mi nación, y nunca te pediría que pelearas por Eldia… Pero lo que sí espero, es que si no estás de acuerdo, por lo menos respetes lo que hago.

»Yo jamás te pediría cambiar.

»Así que no vuelvas a sugerirme que deserte. Porque no lo haré.

Nicolo, ya no insiste… no por falta de ganas, sino porque se da cuenta de que no servirá de nada, Sasha está decidida, totalmente entregada a la vida militar.

No le queda más que resignarse… pero, tampoco es que pueda quedarse callado.

—Entonces quiero pedirte algo más… —La adolescente parpadea, confundida.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Prométeme… que no morirás —No es solo una petición, sino una súplica… una demanda desesperada.

Porque si ella se muere… él… enloquecerá…

—Te lo prometo—Responde con simpleza, sin pensarlo, como si estuviera totalmente segura de que no morirá…

Y Nicolo, por desgracia, termina creyendo en su promesa…

* * *

Se aceptan reviews, mensajes privados, fan arts –se vale soñar-, etc.

Publicado el 28 de julio de 2018.


End file.
